Hermione and The Quidditch Match Part I
by RobynRavenclaw
Summary: Okay, there's really no romance yet, but there will be. Hermione wakes up on morning and receives an unexpected question from Ginmy...


Hermione and the Quidditch Match

By: Robyn A. McHenry

****

Chapter I: The Truth Is Revealed

ermione woke up early, for no particular reason, on a cold Saturday morning. She moaned and vaguely thought about doing homework. Swinging her feet out from under her covers onto the cold hardwood floor, she shivered. The coldness bit her toes slightly. Under the thick comforter that her grandmother had knitted for her last Christmas, the air possessed a warm fuzzy feeling. 

Yawning and stretching, it took her a second to realize that everything had a blurred outline. Mentally slapping herself for forgetting, Hermione put in her contact lenses. Being as she couldn't see a thing without them, Hermione felt like she was blind. 

Walking over to the tall mirror against the east wall of the dormitory, Hermione took a long good look at herself. Her hair look like an atomic bomb had been dropped onto her head in the night. Materializing a hairbrush in mid-air, Hermione tried desperately to tame her wild hair. After about ten minutes of agonizing brushing including many ouches and fallen out brush teeth, she managed to tame her hair some. She hated her bushy hair, even more than she used to hate her buckteeth (which were now normal sized thanks to Madam Pomfrey).

After one last look at herself, Hermione headed back toward her dresser to retrieve her boring black Hogwarts robes. She hated these about as much as her hair. Black just wasn't her color. Pulling out her 7 books (Arithmancy, Transfiguration, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Care of Magical Creatures, Charms, History of Magic, and Potions) and stacking them on her bed, Hermione wondered which of the assignments from each of these books she should do first. As she was never one to start easy, Hermione chose her hardest homework first, Arithmancy. Grabbing her Arithmancy book, a few rolls of parchment, her peacock feather quill, and Gryffindor's traditional scarlet ink, she sat down on her bed and started on her number chart. 

Then Lavender and Parvati aroused. Hermione wished that they could be "Sleeping Beauties" and sleep for a century. She hated the way that they gossiped and flirted all the time; it was just plain nauseating. Hermione had never been one for gossip, or flirting for that matter, although she often was a target of gossip. If Hermione had learned one thing from them, it was to never tell a secret that you didn't want the whole school to know within a matter of minutes around them.

To escape the torture of "The Gossip Sisters", Hermione decided to take her books and supplies and go upstairs into the common room. She hoped that someone who she could talk to would be there, preferably Harry or Ron. 

Seeing the common room deserted, Hermione sighed heavily and sat down heavily in a large squishy red armchair. Closing her eyes, relaxing, Hermione drifted off into a light doze. She hadn't gotten much sleep the night before because Lavender and Parvati had stayed up late into the night and gossiped as usual.

"Morning!"

Hermione nearly jumped out of her skin when she heard Ginny shout her morning greeting. 

Ginny giggled slightly. "Sorry, Hermione! I didn't know you were sleeping."

"Great Wizards! Ginny, you scared my half to death!" Hermione breathed.

Ginny giggled again. "Sorry. I just wanted to ask you something."

Hermione wondered what Ginny would have to ask her. She'd never come to talk to her before, usually she seeked advice from Ron, Fred or George.

"It's about…" Ginny hesitated.

__

"Oh God! She doesn't want to ask me about…No, she couldn't possibly know! How could she?" Hermione thought frantically.

"Well, it's about… Do you swear not to tell a soul?" Ginny asked.

__

"That depends on what it is about!" Hermione thought maliciously. "Yeah, sure."

"Well… I have a major crush on… ohhhhh, Harry!" Ginny sputtered out, turning as red as her hair.

__

"Great Wizards! She does know!" Hermione thought. "H-harry, as in… Harry 

P-potter?"

"Yeah! What other Harry would I be asking you about? Anyway, I was just wondering if you knew anything about his personal life, I mean, like his crushes," Ginny said blushing until she looked like an over ripe tomato. 

Hermione swallowed hard, making a slight gulping sound. _"I couldn't possibly tell her. I'm not ready to tell anyone!" _

"Hermione, are you okay? You look a little pale. Do you want me to take you to the hospital wing? Maybe Madam Pomfrey has an herbal remedy or something," Ginny asked, sounding concerned.

"No, that's okay. I don't know who Harry's crush is, but…" Hermione thought quickly, not ready to tell Ginny, of all people, about it. After all, Hermione had experienced bad luck with telling secrets. Usually by lunchtime, the whole school knew about whatever the secret happened to be. "I promised him that I wouldn't tell anyone."

"Oh, what'd you go do that for?! All right then, Hermione, tell me which boy you like! Come on Hermione, you can tell **me**," Ginny said, sounding as though it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Ginny, I just…can't! I just can't tell you that I like…" Hermione abruptly stopped herself before she let the cat out of the bag. "I just can't Ginny! I'm just not ready for anyone to know yet." 

__

"Not ready?! You've liked him for almost six years! How could you possibly not be ready?!" Her conscience harshly reminded her.

"Hermione," Ginny whined, "You know that you can trust me!"

"Oh, fine! I like…" Hermione stuttered. She muttered a name under her breath.

"What? I couldn't hear you!" Ginny said, out of curiosity. 

"I said… Harry," Hermione muttered. _"Alright, we've made improvements!!"_

"Wow Hermione! We can talk about our crush now then can't we?" Ginny asked getting excited. 

Before giving Hermione a chance to protest, Ginny headed out the common room door to the Great Hall to have breakfast.

_"Oh great!"_ Hermione thought. _"Not only did I not get any of my homework done, but I also let it slip!"_

Hermione headed toward the Great Hall to start the day that she was sure would end in total embarrassment. 


End file.
